The invention relates to a collection safe for installation in a wall of a building. In particular, the invention relates to a collection safe where selective access to the interior of the safe is available from outside of the building as well as the inside of the building.
Devices that collect donations for charities are well known. These devices are usually positioned in selected locations that are convenient to donators for soliciting donations. Typically, fund-raising collection receptacles are placed near a cash register in a retail store with printed advertising asking the customer to donate. However, these collection receptacles must be monitored by the employees or volunteers to prevent theft. In addition, these receptacles are only capable of receiving donations when the establishment is open. Therefore, it would be advantageous for charities to have a collection safe that is capable of receiving donations at any time of day, as well as a collection safe that provides security of the contents from theft.